


Time||Alone

by aneighthdomain



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food, Frottage, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Pantyhose Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Piercings, Smut, Smutty, Sweet, Tattoos, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, getting tattoos and piercings to counter emotional pain, implied depression, minor character death before start of story, no conversation about unsafe sex, physical pain vs. emotional pain, those fishnets gonna get torn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneighthdomain/pseuds/aneighthdomain
Summary: Time is said to heal all wounds, but how long will it takeWe wait and wait and yet the pain remainsShould we walk alone, finding ways to bleedOr do we take the hand to share the pain and no longer be aloneSometimes the pain of loss is worse than physical pain.  Sometimes physical pain helps mute the pain of loss.  Sometimes sharing the pain with someone else heals the loss.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	Time||Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Personal IRL C/TW: Death of a family member, internment
> 
> Well, hello friends. So, this is a very special fic, even in spite of the smut. If you have read [Familiar Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171364/chapters/66361552), then you know toward the end of November, I lost my nana. Today we are gonna intern her with my papa. This fic is dedicated to her. Thank you all for all of your support, both past and present.
> 
> Fic C/TW: the minor character death is Han, and it happens before the fic begins. Tattoo position is unorthodox - do NOT for any reason let your tattoo artist work on you like that. It's not supposed to work that way. I am not a tattoo artist, so I did as much research as I could. A lot of it is personal experience, though. They didn't talk about BC or health. Just didn't come up in the writing.
> 
> Thank you so much to the wonderful [toujourspunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujourspunk/pseuds/toujourspunk) for the beta! They made this so much better than it was with their advice!
> 
> Otherwise, please enjoy the fic~!

The pinprick pain stabbed into his lip, bringing tears to his eyes, but it hardly phased him. There were a lot of other things that were much more painful. Namely the thing that brought him here today. The thing that hadn’t stopped aching in three months, not even a little. He didn’t expect it to stop hurting, but at least a little less like he was stuck in the void’s gaping maw. The fleeting sting in the corner of his mouth turned into a sharp ache and Ben closed his eyes, reveling in the sensation. The throbbing was a soothing balm over the echoing abyss inside of him. It didn’t go nearly deep enough to calm the storm, but it was at least a reprieve.

“Alright, take a deep breath in and then let it out.”

Ben did as instructed as Finn pressed the needle through the otherside of his mouth creating the second of his snake bites. Ben’s eyes watered a little more this time than the last, but still it was fleeting and he waited for the secondary throbbing to join it’s companion pulse and then maybe they would work together to get deep enough.

As Finn cleaned his station, Ben looked in the mirror, smiling slightly. The tug on the jewelry sent tiny sharp stings into his nerve endings, but unfortunately, it still wasn’t enough. That bottomless pit of pain was still there and he sighed.

Finn looked over at Ben, meeting his eyes through the reflection. “Are they alright?” he asked. “Are they uneven?”

Ben shook his head. “No, man. They’re fine.” He smiled again at the third partner of Resistance Tattoo & Pierce. “They look great. I love them!”

_ They’re just not enough _ he thought to himself.

Finn beamed back at him. “Cool! Well, anything else?”

Ben seriously considered it. He’d been thinking about the septum, but honestly, it wouldn’t change anything. Piercings weren’t going to accomplish what he needed them to. It was just a bandaid. A weak one at that. But he turned back into the mirror and looked the bites over again. And they did make him smile. He was glad he had done it. He just wished....

“In for your fix, Solo?” came the soft accented voice.

Ben looked through the mirror to Rey’s reflection. And Jesus fucking christ did she have to dress like that? Not that he was any judge at all on what she should be wearing. She could wear what she wanted and what she liked. It just gave him a heart attack to see the jet back sequined cropped halter with a neckline that plunged to show the mandala under breast tattoo and held to her shoulders by equally jet black delicate chains. The mini skirt made him almost swallow his tongue, especially when she leaned down to drop her watermelon purse into the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet at her station because the thing rode up her ass until he  _ almost _ saw all of her secrets. The neon green fishnets that matched the streaks in her hair perfectly and the regulation combat boots were just the icing. She was fucking perfect. And the best damned artist in the city. She had waiting lists that were months out just for the consult. Ben had always wanted ink done by her. He’d seen her art, he’d seen the way she worked. He thought maybe she’d be able to get the pain deep enough.

Ben shook his head. “Just thought I’d try something new,” he said to her as he gathered up his wallet and slid it into his back pocket.

Rey looked at him for a moment, and for that moment it felt like she was like she was looking  _ into _ him, and he had to fidget a little, though he didn’t look away from her soft hazel eyes. After that moment seemed to stretch on for eternity, she blinked once slowly. “You should bring me some dinner later on, Solo. The boys are making me close alone tonight.”

Ben blinked. His first thought was ‘what?’ His second was ‘why?’ The first thing out of his mouth was, “What do you want?”

Her lips tipped up at one corner and her nose wrinkled a bit, making her freckles shift. “I like burgers.”

Ben smiled back and nodded, feeling just a little lighter than he had when he came in that had nothing to do with the slight throb in his lip.

*******

Rey was quite well known for her love of In-N-Out and just as well known for her impatience. She’d never wait in the line herself. She was always too hungry and the smell of the food just made her all growly long before she got to the window, so she always settled for lesser burgers. Ben was going to make sure she got her favorite burger. Though he’d had to text Poe, the second owner of the shop, to find out what her order was. And for adorably obvious reasons, it was animal style.

Ben showed up just as Rey’s last client left, grinning ear to ear while looking down at their new ink. They always left her station like that. She was just amazing. Rey looked up as the scent of the food hit her nose and her eyes lit up. “You’re a saint, Solo.”

Ben snorted and set the bags on the glass counter that displayed different types of piercing jewelry. “Patient is what I am, definitely not a saint.” He tried to keep it light, tried to keep the smile in place, but despite his best efforts, he felt the tug when the smile faltered and turned a little into a frown. He sighed and looked down at his feet. “Definitely not a saint.”

He could hear a few things being set down, then Rey’s combat boots clomping toward him. Since she was so much shorter than him, it didn’t take much of a bend for her to lean down and look up into his face. “You’ve been in here a lot, lately,” she said when she caught his eyes. As she stood back up, he was forced to follow the earnestness in her face. “You’ve been getting a lot of work. There aren’t many reasons for people to get that many piercings in a few weeks.”

Ben took a shuddering breath. “It’s nothing really. Just...wanted something new.”

Rey pursed her lips. “Alright,” she said, “Well, if something does come up, you know, I have a great listening pose.”

She winked at him as she took the fast food bags and headed toward the little table they had in a back, partitioned off a corner of the studio. Ben chuckled and followed her. After all, she’d taken his food, too. Rey had both orders set out with their napkins and she pulled out a couple of bottles of water from the little mini-fridge that sat under the table before handing one to Ben.

The two sat together in a soft, but pregnant silence. Periodically, Ben would look up at her, then have to look away before giggling at how adorable she looked with her cheeks puffed out with huge bites of her burger. Ben wished he could join her in taking huge bites of a burger, but with the new piercings, he had to content himself with animal style fries. The longer it went on though, those cheeky smiles, and the innocent eyes with a mouthful of burger, the worse Ben felt.

He shouldn’t be enjoying himself. He didn’t want to be sitting in emotional agony, of course, no one wanted that. But it wasn’t right that he should be smiling and giggling at a pretty girl either. He shouldn’t be...flirting. Not that it was flirting for her, but for him. It just wasn’t something he should be doing right now given the circumstances. Ben looked down at his fries, picking at them with a fork while he brushed his fingers off with a napkin between them. The silence went from comfortable to nearly unbearable in a matter of moments, and finally Rey put her food down and reached out to pat Ben’s hand. He looked up.

“I don’t want to push you,” she said softly, her kohl lined green-brown eyes wide and sympathetic. “But I know  _ something _ is wrong. You’ve been in here at least a dozen times getting piercings in the last two months. Some of them haven’t even been healed before you’re getting another one. Ben...why are you hurting so bad?”

He blinked up at her. She’d called him  _ Ben. _ He hadn’t even thought she’d known his first name. Poe and Finn both called him Solo, and sure, they had numerous copies of his driver’s license for the dozen or so piercings he had, but he’d never gotten a tattoo in this studio. He’d had a few, but they were all small and in places he could hide because Han hadn’t liked them.

Ben closed his eyes tightly and he thought of his father’s name. Thought of his father. Thoughts he’d pushed away for three months now. Rey’s hand tightened, her tiny fingers not quite making it all the way around his. “Ben, please tell me. Please let me help you. I...” Ben looked up as she took a deep breath. “I know a lot about pain. I know a lot about dealing with one kind of pain with another kind.”

Her eyes were so earnest. There was so much depth of feeling there and as much as he didn’t want to burden her with his problems, they pleaded with him to open up to her. They didn’t know each other well. They were friendly with each other. He hadn’t been able to talk about it with his closest friend, Poe. Maybe he could share it with her?

Ben took a long breath before he nodded slightly and opened his mouth to speak. “My dad died,” he said softly. “Three months ago. We didn’t end on bad terms,” he told her as he felt her squeeze his again. “We were actually really good again. But it didn’t happen until I found out he was terminal. I didn’t...I didn’t try to make things work with him until I knew he was dying and then, there wasn’t enough time to squeeze in thirteen years of lost opportunities.”

He looked up at Rey after a moment. She was still squeezing his hand but she wasn’t saying anything. When he looked into her eyes though, there were crystalline tears in them. “Yeah,” she said in a choked little voice. “I thought that might be it.”

Ben furrowed his brows and opened his mouth, ready to accuse Poe of spreading secrets, but Rey dashed the tears from her eyes and covered his hand with the other of hers. “No one told me, if you’re worried,” she said. “Poe didn’t tell me anything. I just know that look. Very well.”

He blinked, his eyes suddenly stinging. Could she understand? “Yeah?”

Rey nodded. “I see it every morning when I look in the mirror.” 

Ben furrowed his brows again, this time in confusion. He couldn’t imagine her looking sad. He stared at her.

Rey just nodded. “My parents died when I was really young. I don’t like to tell the story, but they were killed. Every day I wake up missing them, and when I look in the mirror. My eyes look just like yours do right now. I thought maybe someone had died.”

“Just my eyes?” he asked, unable to stop himself.

Rey tilted her head. “Well the constant need to cause other forms of pain is kind of a tip off that  _ something _ is wrong.”

Ben sighed. “I could just be a masochist.”

Rey chuckled. “You could be. I do have some clients like that.” She took his hand into hers, covering top and bottom of his. “But eyes don’t lie, Ben. I know your eyes.”

Ben stared at her for a moment before he crumbled. Every wall he’d managed to build up in the wake of Han’s death just smashed and tumbled to the ground and he felt the tears no longer just prickling but spilling over. He dropped his face and covered it as he tried to hold back a sob. In an instant Ben could hear a chair scraping against the concrete floor and then Rey was pushing his arms apart and putting herself in his lap, then wrapping them around her.

Ben didn’t hesitate. He squeezed her tightly against him, even as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and the opposite hand around the back of his neck as she drew him into her shoulder. The sob he’d been holding back broke free at that. Then another and another until he held onto her like a life preserver, like she was his only chance of breathing air again. He felt her chest vibrate as she spoke soft words to him. He didn’t hear the words themselves, only the tone she used and that was enough. He knew what she was probably saying. All that mattered was she was here with him, in this moment, when he finally let the pain out in the open.

After a time, he could finally take a long shuddering breath that didn’t threaten to send him back into tears. Rey’s hand was running through his hair now, petting and combing it, and when he gave a little tug, she let him go so he could sit up. He did so, though he kept his eyes down. “Does it get any easier?” he asked finally.

“No,” she said, running her hand through his hair still. “But, your ability to deal with it gets better. If you actually  _ deal _ with it and not just get piercings all the time.”

Ben pursed his lips and chanced a glance at her, but she was smiling. “Not that I don’t love the look of you,” she said softly. “I think what you have going on is great. I’d say get your septum done next though.”

He chuckled. “I was thinking that before.” Then he looked down and sighed. “To be honest though. It doesn’t take the edge off for very long.”

Rey nodded. “Yeah, piercings are like that. The pain from them is so fleeting.” She sat back a little and looked him in the face. “Why haven't you ever gotten a tattoo from me?”

Ben blinked. “I...well you’re so busy.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “Ben you’re best friends with one of the owners, did you think I wouldn’t find room for you?”

Ben blinked again. “I...hadn’t thought about it?”

Rey rolled her eyes and stood from his lap. And right then is when he realized that this beautiful woman had been  _ in his lap  _ in her neon green fishnets and her mini-skirt and her low neck halter. He flushed furiously and let her go as quickly, but as gentlemanly as possible. Rey reached her hand out to him through and he looked up at her. “Come on, Solo. Let’s get you some ink.”

Ben took her hand with some trepidation but let her pull him up, a feat when he wouldn’t have thought she was capable of. She led him to her station and pushed him down in her chair and then she went about getting her supplies ready. Ben realized that she was serious. She was going to work on him. He had to admit that he didn’t want to say no. He really didn’t  _ want _ to say no, so he started levering himself up to go get a liability agreement sheet before Rey pressed her un-gloved hand against his chest.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Ben looked at her wide-eyed, his hand still braced on the edge of the chair seat to push himself up. “I’m going to go get the liability agreement to sign?”

Rey sighed and shook her head with a gentle smile. “No, you’re going to sit right there. You’re not paying for this.”

Ben shook his head and put his hands up even though she was still pushing him back into the seat. “That’s absolutely out of the question, Rey, you can’t do free work.”

Rey shook her head again and put a little more pressure into her hand on his chest before pulling it back. “No, you are going to sit there and you’re going to be a canvas for me. I’m not charging you because I’m going to tattoo what I want on you.”

Ben blinked. “I...what?”

“This is after hours and I just want to put some ink on you, Ben. Will you let me?” 

She looked at him earnestly, and honestly, he wanted her work on him. He wanted just a little part of him to belong to her. So he couldn’t say no.

Finally Ben nodded and sat back more comfortably in the chair. “Alright. Anything you want. I trust you.”

Rey’s smile lit up the studio and Ben couldn’t help smiling back. It didn’t take her much longer to glove the remaining hand, pull out nearly a dozen colors of ink and get her tattoo machine covered and ready. She moved in her rolly stool and came up next to his chest...only to find that she couldn’t reach where she wanted. She set her tools down and stood up to pull the seat up but apparently she still couldn’t reach comfortably.

Rey huffed. “You’re too damn tall, Solo,” she muttered as she stood again and gently kicked the stool aside. She stared at him for a moment before she brought her medical grade instrument stand with her right up to his left side. Seemed an odd place for it until he realized she was climbing on top of him.

Ben blinked and his hands went automatically to her hips as she settled once again in his lap, though this time he wasn’t too distracted to be aware of it. “Um?”

Rey tapped the neckline of his black t-shirt. “Take this off.”

She was so nonchalant about it that he just couldn’t think of anything to do beyond following instructions. She hmmed as he slipped the shirt off and tossed it over onto her little side table for client items. “You have nice skin,” she said, leaning over to pick up a paper towel and her wash bottle. The fluid was freezing when it hit his left pectoral but he restrained himself from jumping. He needed to get used to it now because if she planned on tattooing him while sitting in his lap...well, he’d at least work on not jumping.

Next she brought up the razor and gently shaved the tiny baby hairs on his skin in an area about the size of his own hand from his collarbone to nipple, from sternum to armpit. “I think you’re going to take the ink really well,” she said quietly as she patted him dry. She took the machine into her hand and dipped it in the black ink, evidently preparing to free hand. Which was always her best work.

The first touch of the nib against his flesh was welcome. It was a distraction. It took his mind away from the fact that she was sitting, straddling his lap. That she was leaning against his body, that her hands were on him. All things he shouldn’t be noticing because things weren’t supposed to feel nice, right now. His father was dead. His father had wasted away and Ben hadn’t done anything to save the time they had until he found out he wasn’t going to have a father anymore.

He’d lost so much time. So. Much. Time. 

The buzzing of the machine seeped into him like the purring of an engine. It wasn’t the sound, but rumbling weight that reminded him of sitting in the old Ford Falcon as a child. The sting of the nib moving along his skin felt like the skinning of his knuckles on the engine as he tried to follow Han’s instructions with his little hands, but miscalculated and lost his grip. As it moved up to his collarbone, it felt like the searing of rubbing alcohol his father used to clean the scrapes for a good long time.

As the throbbing moved into the less tender tissue it had the sullen ache of anger, resentment. It felt like his clenching fists when Han told him to not come back if he was going to keep killing himself at his job. A job he’d loved at the time. It had been a hard job, but it took up time. All of his time. Time he wasn’t spending with Han. 

The rasp of paper towel over inflamed skin chafed like his collar and tie as work got more intense. As the company started asking more from him, but giving him less. How Snoke had railed at him for not doing more, taking too many breaks, sleeping too much, spending too much time on commutes and on and on with more and more ridiculous expectations on his time.

The pauses between work to get more ink or apply more lubricant gel felt numbing, like the moment Leia called him. The moment he answered the phone, words of criticism and denial dying on his tongue as Leia quietly and concisely laid out Han’s terminal diagnosis and what little time could be left. Time. So much time lost.

Slowly, Ben became aware that the buzzing had stopped some time ago, and the vibrations were starting to work their way out of his body and there were gentle fingers spreading gel over the entirety of his pec. He looked down at her hands, watching her place the plastic wrap over the new tattoo. Ben blinked, suddenly realizing that she was done.

“What is it?” he asked.

Rey leaned back, not moving from his lap and took up the mirror to hand to him. Ben held it up so he could see the work she’d done and he felt his jaw loosen at the hinge. What she had created was more than amazing, it was like no artwork he’d ever seen. On the surface was a clock face, with the little hand pointed at the seven, the big one at the forty. Behind the hands were the perspective styled gears and the outline of a man holding a dark haired child to his shoulder and facing the opposite the outline of a young man holding an older man to his shoulder. The young man had dark hair and the older man had lighter hair. Their specific features were hidden by the gears but the impression was...remarkable.

Ben felt his eyes sting again and he slowly dropped the mirror to look at the woman still in his lap. “Thank you,” he said softly. “I love it.”

Rey beamed at him. “Good. I’m glad.”

Very deliberately, Ben reached over and set the mirror on the medical stand and then brought his hand to the side of her face. He sat forward and very slowly brought his lips to hers, giving her the softest of kisses. He pulled away just as slowly and watched her eyes slowly open and sparkle as they searched his. When he leaned forward again, she met him and the kiss was less soft, but still gentle. Her lips moved with his, pressing and retreating over and over, the pain of his piercings not even a thought.

Then hesitantly, she slid her tongue along his lower lip and pulled back to look into his eyes again, this time asking for permission. Ben wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him while the other hand went to the back of her neck and he pulled her in for the kiss. He parted his lips for her and she wasted no time in taking the invitation for what it was, sliding her tongue past them to explore his mouth. Her tongue sliding against his was nearly as erotic as if her hand were moving over his cock. It was slow and sensual, and all at once, unexpected and obvious she kissed like this. She looked all rough and goth on the outside, but she was so soft. He knew now how soft she was. 

Ben swirled his tongue around with hers before the heat in him built up into a seething fire and he couldn’t help but get pushy, leaning into her at the same time as pulling her tighter against him, pushing back into her mouth, sliding a hand down to grip her ass tightly and growling softly when she whimpered in the back of her throat. When she started rocking her hips suggestively, her pussy rubbing right along the length of his quickly hardening cock, he broke the kiss gently and looked up at her.

“I like you,” he said softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “I  _ really _ like you.”

Her lips quirked in that little smirk that drove him crazy. “I think that’s pretty obvious now,” she said, starting to rock again, but Ben halted the moment with his hands.

“Yes, probably,” he said with a chuckle. “But I don’t want you to think that this is just some kind of hurt-comfort situation.”

Rey tilted her head and looked down into his face. “Don’t you want my comfort?”

Ben’s hands moved from her hips up to her waist, his fingers sliding a bit under the tight hem of the low cut shirt. “Yes, of course I do...but I don’t  _ just _ want that.”

Rey said, “Oh,” softly, her lips forming that letter before she smiled, her eyes crinkling a little at the corners. “Well that’s good,” she said, leaning back in and pressing her lips against his. “I like you, too. I’ve liked you since I met you.”

Now it was Ben’s turn to say, “Oh,” and let her kiss him again. And then she was rocking over his cock again and he was getting harder. Ben’s hands went back to her hips, but then slid down farther to her thighs so he could push her mini skirt all the way up, completely exposing her ass that Ben took complete advantage of. He gripped the tight tissue through the stockings and encouraged her movements, guiding her to just the right angle and speed and then she was all out humping him. Ben’s eyes closed and his head tipped back over the back of the chair as she rode him through his jeans.

“Can I be inside of you?” he asked hoarsely as his fingers dug into her hips to grind her down harder. “Can I fuck you?”

Rey whimpered again, nodding as she pushed herself up for him to free himself from the confines of his jeans and briefs. Then before he had a chance to do anything else, she was grinding down on his again, and fuck that was an interesting feeling, the fabric of her stockings against his cock.

“Baby, I need to take these off,” he whispered, tugging at the fishnet fabric on her thighs.

“Rip it,” she said, panting. 

“But....”

“I have more, just do it, please!” She swallowed thickly and looked down at him with dilated, hungry eyes and slick lips she was still licking. “I need to feel you now.”

Ben nodded and reached between her wide spread thighs and dug his fingertips into the fabric, hearing a few tears as space was made for them. When he had enough leverage, he pulled harshly and rending sounded in the little studio. Ben saw then that all she wore under the fishnets was a g-string thong and when he expediently pulled it to the said, her cunt was absolutely dripping.

“Fuck,” he whispered, sliding two fingers down from her clit to her entrance, even pressing the tips of them inside her just a little to coat his fingers in her slick. “Is this all for me, Sweetheart?”

Rey whined softly as his fingers drew a way. She whimpered again when he slid the fingers into his mouth to taste, even as she nodded. “You always make me this wet,” she mumbled. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

The combination of her flavor and the words she said had him groaning softly and his fingers were out of his mouth and back in her cunt, this time, sliding in all the way to the hilt and Rey gave a sharp, cut off cry, her hand going to her mouth as her head tilted back. Her other hand went to his uncovered shoulder and her nails dug into him as she started riding his hand. “Fuck!  _ Ben!” _

Ben crooked his two fingers forward and pressed to the tissue there the same time his thumb pressed into her clit, rubbing in tight little circles. Rey’s whole body started shaking, and there were muffled cries and moans coming from behind her hand even as her nails dug into him he was sure she was drawing blood. He didn’t care, he loved it. Loved watching her fall apart.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh  _ fuck!”  _ she cried and then her whole body tightened and shuddered. Her walls rhythmically squeezed his fingers as she came hard, a new wave of wetness coating his fingers and hand. He gently rubbed her clit as she came down, her body doing little shudders of aftershocks until she was back down and her eyes were glaring at him.

“You were supposed to be fucking me with your cock, not your fingers,” she grumbled.

Ben snickered. “Are you really complaining? That looked like a really good orgasm.”

She batted his hand away from her cunt before reaching between them and lining his still hard cock up with her entrance. “It was,” she admitted, then slid down on his length, both of them groaning, Ben’s hands going once more to her hips as hers went to the back of the chair behind his shoulders. “But how good am I going to come on your cock?”

Ben panted as she started her rocking again, this time with him sliding in and out of her tight pussy. She was so sexy, the look on her face as she watched him, all while she fucked him. Ben’s eyes moved down to the swinging of the cowl of her shirt and thought about what her tits swinging would look like. He reached up with both hands and slid the tiny chains down over her shoulders and down her arms. She obliged him be slipping her arms out and the shirt came away and  _ fuck _ she had perfect tits.

They were tiny, with little rosebud nipples that were hard and looking like they needed to be sucked so he ducked his head and swirled his tongue around one, sucking it into his mouth. Rey cried out and her hand flew to the back of his head even as she moved her hips faster. “Fuck, Ben! That feels so fucking good...don’t stop....”

Ben had no intention of stopping. At least not longer than it took him to sweep his mouth over that beautiful under breast tattoo and to the other nipple. She was wild with abandon, fucking him hard and fast, racing headlong to her next orgasm, and she was going to take him with her. He could already feel the tightening of his balls, the pooling in his low abdomen.

“Rey, baby,” he murmured around her nipple before he gave it one last sweep of his tongue. “I want to feel you come on my cock. I don’t want to come until you make me.”

_ “Shit!”  _ she hissed as she looked down at him. “Yeah?” She asked. “Are you gonna fill me with your cum?”

“Fuck,” he hissed back. “Dirty talk is not what I meant by making me come,” he muttered even as his eyes fluttered closed because she was still riding him hard. When he opened his eyes again she was smirking.

“Are you though?”

Ben huffed a laugh. “Yeah,” he said, his hand moving back to her clit and rubbing those little circles again. “As soon as you squeeze that tight little pussy around me.”

Rey gasped, then her sharp cry and her low moan echoed in the studio and her rocking turned into a bouncing. Ben could hear the vinyl of the seat creaking in his ear where her hand was gripping tightly and the chair itself made a satisfying squeak each time she came down on him. Ben could feel the tell-tell fluttering of her muscles around him and in just a moment more, she gave a guttural scream, his name and other expletives tumbling off her lips.

Ben was right behind her, his hips going tight so that he was bucking up into her erratically and fuck, she was coming  _ again _ as he felt himself emptying into her. All of the combined emotion and physical sensation hit him hard as he rode out the wave of pleasure. When he came down, Rey was collapsed against his untattooed shoulder, her eyes closed and a blissful little smile on her lips. Ben wrapped both arms around her, one of them more carefully than the other, and smoothed his hands over her back. Rey opened her eyes and looked back up at him.

“Hi,” she said softly.

Ben smiled back. “Hi. Want to go on a date some time?”

Rey giggled and nodded. “Well, you already sat through the drive-thru at In-N-Out for me, Solo. I’m pretty sure we’re already dating.”

Ben laughed and hugged her with his good arm. “That sounds great. I’ve been wanting to date you for a while. Thought it best to ask.”

Rey snorted and sat up a little, looking into his eyes and gently kissing his lips before saying, “Well, it’s about damn time.”

Ben laughed and hoped...no  _ knew,  _ Han would have loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please remember to feed and water your fic authors. Kudos warm our hearts, comments make us smile, and MOAR always inspires us~!
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AnEighthDomain)!


End file.
